


Stupid Bloody Dreams

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George and Ringo are forced to share a bed, and George has a fun dream.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Stupid Bloody Dreams

George laid on the near edge of the bed he and Ringo were sharing, his breath heavy as the drummer rolled around next to him. He had never had to share a bed so small in his entire life, and now he was doing it with another grown man. 

“Geo, would you please get on the bed? You’re making me uncomfortable.”

I’m making you uncomfortable? George thought with a scoff. “Richie, I’m fine here. And I am on the bed.”

“You can’t possibly be comfortable like that? What’s the matter? Do I really smell that bad?” George scowled, refusing to answer Ringo’s sarcastic question. “Sorry, you okay?”

“I told you I’m bloody fine. I just don’t want to sleep so close to you. It’s weird.” He settled back into the side of the small bed.

“It’s only a night, love. We’ve got a show tomorrow. Can’t have you be tired.” He reached his arm over and pulled George further towards the middle of the bed. As soon as he was pressed up against the older man, though, he shuddered, jerking away.

“You know, I think I’m just gonna sleep on the floor, okay? I’ll be alright.” As he got up out of the bed, Ringo grabbed a hold of his wrist.

“What? No! I can sleep on the floor if you really have a problem sharing. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable at all.” With a deep sigh, he stood up and pulled a blanket down to the ground. He brought his pillow with him and plopped down, closing his eyes.

He was there for probably a minute when George gave in. “No, Rich, that’s not fair. Just come on back up here.”

“Not if you’re not comfortable with it. I don’t want to overstep your boundaries.”

“It’s fine. It’s just a night, yeah?” Ringo nodded, standing up again. “As long as you promise not to do anything weird.”

The drummer just laughed, climbing back into the bed with his friend. “I promise. I’ll face the other way if you want.”

He did, and George laid down next to him, and as soon as he did, Ringo moved around to get comfortable, and as the man’s backside ground into his crotch, he felt that ever familiar rush of blood to his cock, and he gasped.

Ringo continued to move, and he got harder and harder, biting his lip to suppress a moan until…

“Erm… Geo?” Fuck, Ringo could definitely feel it now. “A-are you--?”

“Yeah, er, sorry.” He pulled away from Ringo and blushed. 

“It’s, erm, no it’s fine. I c-can go sleep on the floor if you want.” He started to move around again, but the guitarist stopped him.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll be fine. Sorry.”

Ringo stilled, not wanting to do anything more to his friend. “Nah, it happens. We’ve been on tour a while, too, so…” George agreed softly. “Did you want t-to go take care of it real quick or…?”

“No!” George shouted immediately. “No, I couldn’t. That’d be much too awkward. You don’t have to sleep down there, though. U-unless you want to.”

“I’m alright.” He pulled himself further away from his friend. “I’ll just scoot a bit this way. Don’t wanna… bother you.”

George groaned in embarrassment. “I’m really sorry about this, Richie. God, it’s like I’m sixteen again. I am so sorry.”

“It’s really fine, Georgie. Nothing to worry about.”

“God, you probably think I’m queer or something. It wasn’t you, you know, I just--”

“Geo, it’s fine. I swear. Just try to get some sleep, okay?” The drummer closed his own eyes, falling asleep immediately.

-

When he woke up, he felt a body grinding up against his backside, and froze in fear. Was George awake? Surely he wasn’t, right? George wasn’t queer, and even if he was, there was no way he liked Ringo for god’s sake.

He took a breath, and tried to move away from the pulsing cock pressed up against him, but a pair of hands kept him right where he was.

“G-George,” he said, turning his head just enough to see that the younger man was still asleep. “George!” he called a little bit louder. “Fuck, Georgie, wake up!”

The man bucked his hips at him a few times before Ringo felt something warm and sticky on his ass. Oh, god. George was never going to forgive himself for this. But as the man fell away from Ringo, he was finally able to escape and scurried to the floor, shaking.

And he sat awake until George was up hours later, grunting when he felt the mess in his pants.

“God, I’m a child.” As he rolled over in the bed, he saw Ringo staring back at him from his spot on the floor. “Oh, fuck.” He saw the small stain on his friend’s pants and his heart leapt out of his chest. “Oh, my god. Richie, I--”

“It’s alright, G-Geo…”

“No, it’s not alright!” He got up and ran into the bathroom in tears. Ringo immediately got up and ran after him, hearing him mumbling to himself through the door.

“George, it’s really fine.”

“No, Rich, you don’t have to lie. Don’t worry. You won’t have to share with me ever again.”

“What? But I like sharing with you.” George remained quiet. “Look, Geo, love, it’s not your fault. It happens. Really.”

“Well, it’s gross. It shouldn’t happen.”

Ringo laughed. “Well, I’m not upset if you’re worried about that. I know that you didn’t mean to.”

“God, why didn’t you just get out of the bed?” he groaned. “That would have been better than me… god, this is humiliating.”

“You were, er, holding me down while you…” When he heard a whine through the thin bathroom door, he was quick to assure his friend it was okay. “Don’t cry, please. I’m not upset or anything--”

“So you were awake then?” The drummer refused to answer the question. “Oh, my god. Fuck, you were… this is so fucking awkward. I can’t believe I got off on my best mate…”

“Well, when you put it that way…” George sobbed, apologising once again. “No, Geo, it’s really okay. Look, I’m not upset with you, and nobody else has got to know, yeah? It can be our little secret.”

“Oh, thank god I didn’t share with John or Paul. I would never hear the fucking end of it.” Ringo smiled even though George couldn’t see him. “Thank you so much for being so cool about this, Richie. I’m still sorry I did that, though.”

“I already told you it’s alright. Let’s just get cleaned up before Brian comes in, thinking we were up to something.”

George opened the bathroom door with a small smile on his face. “What would I do without you?”

“Well, you wouldn’t have anybody to grind on at night.” The younger man put a hand to his face, and Ringo snuck past him to start brushing his teeth.

“You won’t tell anybody, right?”

“Nope,” he replied quickly, and George got a new pair of pants from his bag. “Oh, and Georgie?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really big, you know.”

“Oh, piss off.”


End file.
